Threesome
by Rabbitsgirl
Summary: Someone's in for a few surprises...


Title: Threesome

Verse: X-Men movieverse

Timeline: anytime

Author: KumaDaPuma

Pairing: Magneto/Rogue

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I am not making any money off of this.

Summary: A few surprises are tossed Magneto's way…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Things you might need to know**: This is set up in a universe much like the one AngelofSnow has created in her story Healing where Rogue and Magneto are screwing around like rabbits. There is no definite timeline but it's obviously after Rogue and Magneto declare their mutual attraction for each other.

**Warning**: If you are under the age of eighteen or easily offended by material of a sexual nature then click your mouse over that green arrow in the left hand part of your toolbar. This story contains explicit content of a sexual nature between an older, cruelly handsome© man and a young, horny vixen. (BTW, the term "cruelly handsome" was developed by AngelofSnow and is practically copyrighted. It's a great term)

**Also**: This is my first real smut fic and I'm a little adverse to posting it but admittedly I like to read everyone else's smut and so I just tell myself I'm giving back to the community. I think this is one of the few fics that actually requires detail. You'll see why.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rummaging through the closet, she found a short black mini skirt and a low cut red tank top to wear. Looking at herself in the mirror she reminded herself of a little devil. She smiled. Perhaps she was a little devil. She especially liked the white strip of hair that curved around her head and under her jaw. It offset the dark colors of her clothes. One last look and she was off to find Erik.

She knew he'd be in his office. He was usually either there or down in the labs. She didn't bother knocking on his door.

Magneto was at his desk on the phone with a mutant leader of one of the other branches the Brotherhood had outfitted all over the world. Upon seeing Rogue enter his office wearing a very skimpy miniskirt and a tight fitting shirt he paused mid-sentence. He found it even more difficult to continue his sentence after witnessing her close the door behind her, locking it and giving him a sultry look that had "I want you" written all over her face.

"Magneto? Are you there?" Came the distant and somewhat scratchy reply over the phone. Erik almost didn't register it.

"What? Um…yes. Yes, I'm here but…Listen, I'm going to have to call you back." Before the brother mutant could give an answer Erik had hung up the phone and stood up from his desk, a smile playing on his lips, a questioning look in his eyes. She thought he looked magnificent in his crimson dress shirt, black chinos and black military boots.

"Marie? What are you doing here?" He asked. He stood straight and tall as he waited patiently for her to come to him. His muscular chest was puffed out, his white hair combed neatly. He was still offering her a smile. He was still questioning her presence. As she sauntered near him, gracefully swinging her hips with every slow step, she saw his chest rise with deep breaths. A feeling of self satisfaction almost overcoming the feeling of intense lust she currently held. "I thought you had already left for New York. Why are you still here?"

"The helicopter needs a little maintenance. Mystique said it would be at least a half hour before we take off." She walked around to his side of the desk. She wasn't looking at his eyes, rather blatantly giving him the once and then twice over, her eyes mentally undressing him. She lingered over his chest and the front of his pants. For a moment the only sound in the room was his quick intake of air and the metallic clicks of the steel balls from the Newton's cradle.

"Mystique? She's not going with you at all. She's supposed to stay and…and," her hands came up to his chest. She ran her palms flat against his hard pectorals, her nails lightly scratching down his muscle and making a coarse sound along the crimson fabric. By now Erik was used to being quickly aroused by Rogue, however, he had never known her to be so seductive. She was certainly laying it on thick today. She was completely unhindered. Not that he minded.

"Well, she's the only one that knows how to fix it." Her hands began to stray dangerously close to his groin. The rhythmic clicks of the Newton's cradle's steel spheres were increasingly speeding up. She wondered if it was mimicking the beats of his heart. "Except for you, Erik." She pronounced the two syllables of his name with heady desire. She saw him swallow hard. "You would know how to get the helicopter working again."

"I would help but I'm a very busy man right mmff…" She grabbed his crotch, his erection under the black cloth growing in her hand. "…now." He managed to end his sentence through gritted teeth and a tight groan. Rogue was aware of a flash of static electricity that sparked in the air momentarily before fading out indicating he had raised his magnetic shield. She smiled, glad she could touch him now because the waiting was driving her crazy. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants quickly like a child excitedly unwrapping a Christmas present.

"Wait, Marie. Slow down there for…" She pulled out his cock, loving the feel of his member in her hands. He was as hard as metal, but hot to the touch. Erik took her wrists and gently pulled them away from him. "Just a second, Marie. You're very anxious today…" But she had her eye on her prize and she wanted it now. She wrangled her wrists from his grip and took hold of his penis once again. "What's gotten into you today?" He asked as he tried to keep her from kneeling down in front of him. "No, Marie, don't…" he felt her tongue swirl over the head of his cock, an electric fire shot through his nerves. He stood stock still as she began her ministrations with her tongue. "Oh…all right…" He said in defeat. He looked down and watched her as she licked up his long shaft starting from the base. She looked back up at him, making sure he was watching as she glide her tongue wetly along his pulsating cock and then entered him into her hot mouth. Erik groaned lightly, his eyebrows furrowed with intense concentration. Rogue swirled her tongue over the head while her hands roughly pulled the base of his penis, the other massaged his balls.

His hands went to her head, his fingers entwined themselves into her silky hair. She put him in her mouth as far as she could take him and pressed her lips around him and sucked hard as she pulled him out again. She was rewarded with another groan from him. She did this repeatedly, flicking her tongue under his head and taking him in and sucking on him as she pulled him out, all the while jacking his shaft and playing with his testicles. The sounds of her sucking wetly on him filled the air as did his muffled groans and the Newton's cradle which was clicking at an outrageous pace. She infiltrated her own sound, moaning with him in her mouth. Her sighs of pleasure nearly drove him over the edge. Her moans had produced a vibrating sensation that enhanced his already overexcited state. Plus the fact she actually enjoyed doing this to him brought him closer to his eventual orgasm. Her ministrations grew faster, her mouth roughly sucking on him, she was driving him to the brink…He felt it coming, he didn't want it to happen yet, not until he was inside her. From somewhere he found the strength to mentally manipulate the iron in his blood that had pooled into his groin, which probably accounted for what seemed like most of the blood in his body. He willed some of the blood to enter back into the blood stream in his legs because at the moment his legs felt weakest. At the same time he made his agonizingly intense urges wane, the proximity of his orgasm fading back. He gripped her wrists and tore them away from him then forced her to stand up.

Erik backed her into his desk. His hands tore at her clothing, ripping the red tank top off her and pushing the mini skirt to the floor. She was not wearing underwear. Upon that revelation Erik thought he was going to explode right there. With frantic urgency he lifted her onto his desk, knocking papers and desk accessories onto the floor, and pressed his mouth hard onto hers. She circled her arms around his head and wrapped her legs around his waist returning the passionate need to taste his lips. She felt him enter her. He filled her completely and a shock of intense gratification clouded her mind. His hands were all over her, roughly grabbing her breasts, kneading her ass, pressing her forcefully onto him. He thrust into her with a ferocious hunger, wanting to feel deep inside her. Rogue tore his shirt open. She ached to feel his hot skin on hers. He never missed a beat as she tore it open, revealing his surprisingly toned chest, caressing him everywhere with her hands and tongue. He continued thrusting, his motions heightening her inevitable peak. Her hips thrust into his, their rhythm an uncontrolled rapid pace, their mouths mingling with raging desire. She suddenly closed her eyes and threw her head back, her mouth forming a perfect "O" as he felt her hands grip his biceps in tense strain, holding on for dear life. He kissed her exposed neck, sucking intermittently at her skin, thrusting harder into her, knowing she would come soon. Her harsh breaths gave way to involuntary moans, he felt her whole body tense tightly, her nails digging into his arms. She came hard, her orgasm exploding then sweeping over her like hot lava. With each thrust she screamed his name in succession, feeling the amazing sensations only Erik could really give her.

Her reaction immediately triggered Erik's suspicion. He dropped his magnetic field…and felt nothing. Erik pulled out of her, a mix of fury and humiliation overwhelming his senses. He harshly turned Rogue over onto her stomach and bent her over the steel desk. He forced himself back inside her, pushing brutally into her with strong, anger fueled thrusts. The cold steel under her belly and breasts contrasted with the white hot heat of his skin on and inside her. He pushed into her so violently it hurt but she wanted more of it. This was a side of him she wanted too. She wanted Erik and Magneto and he was giving her more than she had hoped for despite what he thought. His quick bursts of force drove him deep inside her, she could feel the oncoming of another orgasm which hit her quicker than she suspected and she cried out again. The tightness of her clenched muscles around his cock caused him to explode within her, a failed stifled groan emitted from his throat.

Still breathing hard, and still visibly angry, Erik pulled his pants back up, zipped his fly and buckled his belt quickly. She turned to watch him, her chest rising and falling heavily with exhausted breaths. He picked up her clothes that were lying on the ground and tossed them to her.

"I want you out of my office now." He commanded her with his deep baritone that caused instant fear in most mutants and all humans. She paused, watching him as he began to button his shirt, then she slowly turned to leave his office. His sudden painful grip on her wrist caused her to look back into his wrathful eye.

"If you ever trick me again," He stated, his threatening words articulated carefully. "I'll kill you, Mystique." A cynical smile crossed her lips. Her eyes altered into yellow and her disguise metamorphed away to reveal her blue form.

"And if you ever leave me again, Erik, I'll kill you." Her echoed voice resonated within his office. She stressed her pronouns heavily. They glared at each other irately, both knowing the other was not exaggerating. They both meant every word. He let go of her arm and she threw the clothes back at him. Silently she left and as soon as the door was closed behind her Magneto breathed out heavily. He would burn the clothes later. He never wanted to see Rogue wear them again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Author's note:** Okay, okay, so I pulled the same trick. I swear that's the last time I'll do that. Also, just to let you know the reason I had Mystique rummage through Rogue's closet was because I wanted Magneto to rip her clothes off and I figured she would need real material for that otherwise it would hurt. Furthermore, I think the smut needed to be inclusive because it shaped the "plot". Midway through Erik realized he had been tricked and the sex needed to change. Without the detail his emotions would not be understood. Threesome: This is probably the only threesome that ever involved only two people.

For those of you who are curious, Magneto can be seen wearing the red crimson shirt, black pants and military boots in the scene in X1 where Sabertooth comes back to the lair empty handed.

Did you see that coming? If yes, please leave a review. If no, please leave a review.

Was this a good story? If yes, please leave a review. If no, please leave a review.


End file.
